Marian Paździoch
Marian Paździoch właść. Marian Janusz Patryk Heinrich Gottlieb von Bimberstein'' (ur. 12 października 1945r. w Wąchocku) – postać fikcyjna, bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego ''Świat według Kiepskich, produkowanego i emitowanego od 1999 roku przez Telewizję Polsat, TV4 oraz ATM Rozrywka. W jego rolę wciela się Ryszard Kotys. Życie codzienne Marian Paździoch jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, mieszka w kamienicy przy ul. Ćwiartki 3 we Wrocławiu. Żonaty z Heleną. Na co dzień pracuje na jednym z wrocławskich bazarów (przy alei Solidarności), gdzie prowadzi stoisko z damską bielizną. Posiada samochód osobowy: NRD-owskiego wartburga (zamienił go na poloneza, jednak nadal posiada wartburga). W niedzielę służy do mszy (zbiera na tacę) w lokalnej parafii. Jego imię od bierzmowania to Patryk. Miał psa PimpusiaOdcinek Znieczulica społeczna (którym straszył swego czasu Boczka)Odcinek Lista Mariana. Jest erotomanem, podobnie jak jego żona Helena. Z uwagi na zdobyte na targowisku znajomości, potrafi zorganizować wiele rzeczy, które nie zawsze pochodzą z legalnego źródła. Ze względu na różnice charakterów, Paździoch często popada w konflikty z Ferdynandem Kiepskim. Jednak, wiedziony chęcią łatwego zarobku, nierzadko przyłącza się do jego pomysłów. Podobnie jak sąsiad, nie stroni on od alkoholu, z tym że przedkłada on wódkę nad piwo Mocny Full. Paździoch nie przepada za innym z sąsiadów, Arnoldem Boczkiem, na którego woła per "Grubas". Paździoch kradnie papier toaletowy i żarówki ze wspólnej toalety. Prawdopodobnie popełniał też inne kradzieże. Jest człowiekiem chorobliwie oszczędnym. Był Faraonem egipskimOdcinek Syn Nilu. W odcinku "Telewizja marzeń" zginął rozszarpany na wizji w programie Najniebezpieczniejsze zwierzęta świata, ale w kolejnych nadal żyje. Przeszłość Mariana Paździocha O przeszłości Paździocha niewiele wiadomo. Sam często powtarza, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy się o nim nie wie.thumb|Marian Paździoch z parówami Jego najstarsze pokazane w programie fragmenty z życia (ewentualne wcielenie) sięgają Starożytnego Egiptu, kiedy to faraon Menemotyp ''(czyli Marian Paździoch) wraz z małżonką ''Fernetete ''(czyli Heleną Paździoch) skazali ''Sinue Isztar Aszirad-amon Tut-anel Nursuarel Ibrahim'a ''(czyli Ferdka) na wieczne bezrobocie. Paździoch stwierdził wtedy, że jest synem J''ezabela i Azabii Szarmanszejka El Bazara. Jego ojciec nazywał się Józef Paździoch, a jego matka to prawdopodobnie Helena Paździoch.Marian w sytuacji nagłego zaskoczenia i stresu często się przedstawia jako "Marian Paździoch, syn Józefa". Raz natomiast powiedział "to ja, Marian Paździoch, syn Józefa i Heleny!" Nie należy mylić matki Mariana z jego żoną, która też ma na imię Helena. Ukończył technikum elektryczne w Oławie Odcinek Salomon Baba. Był on bardzo przystojny, nosił długie włosy i był owłosiony, czasem zapuszczał brodę. thumb|left|264px|Boczek, Ferdek i Paździoch W jednym z odcinków wyznał, że jego dziadek był Niemcem, a jego prawdziwe nazwisko brzmi Marian Heinrich Gottlieb Paździoch von Biberstein. Jednak w filmie odziedziczonym po swojej babce, Loli, występuje Ernest von Paździoch, o którym także twierdzi, że jest jego dziadkiemOdcinek Złota rączka. O młodości Mariana Paździocha także nie wiadomo nic pewnego. W dzieciństwie był ministrantem. Matka chciała, by został księdzem. Marian niemal całe życie okłamywał matkę, że tak jest w rzeczywistości. Prawda wyszła na jaw na kilka lat przed śmiercią seniorki w odcinku Matka jest tylko jedna. W jednym z odcinków było wspomniane, że Marian nie posiada męskich narządów rozrodczych. W serialu podane są dwie hipotezy wyjaśniające ten fakt. Według samego Paździocha stracił on genitalia po spotkaniu ze szczupakiem (ryba miała odgryźć mu przyrodzenie w momencie gdy ten sikał z łódki do jeziora). Później wychodzi na jaw inna hipoteza. Marian to transeksualista. Urodził się jako Mirian Biernacka i miał siostrę bliźniaczkę Jadwigę. Bliźniaczki miały jednak różne charaktery. Jadwiga była dobra i piękna, zaś Mirian zła i brzydka. Mirian miała dość bycia w cieniu "lepszej" siostry i dlatego pewnego dnia wepchnęła Jadwigę do studni podczas zabawy. Celem uniknięcia odpowiedzialności, Mirian zmieniła płeć i tak powstał Marian Paździoch-mężczyzna bez penisa. W młodości grał w zespole ludowym na bąku.Odcinek Kiepscy dają czadu W 1962 roku "dowodził" rowerem wodnym na mazurach, na zjeździe emerytów.Odcinek Titanic W odcinku pt. "Cały ten jazz" wyznaje, że w młodości był światowej sławy jazzmanem.Odcinek Cały ten jazz Niegdyś był też latarnikiem, ale na skutek podstępnego spisku, w wyniku którego doszło do katastrofy, zwolniono go. Odcinek Mamut Zarówno czas jak i okoliczności nawiązania znajomości z przyszłą żoną Heleną de domo Majsner także są niejasne. Poznali się prawdopodobnie w latach '70. Według jednej z wersji, sam Paździoch wyznaje, że podczas gdy był latarnikiem, w trakcie sztormu morze wyrzuciło ponętną i skąpą ubraną niewiastę. Była to Helena. Paździoch złamał panujący wśród latarników przesąd i zabrał kobietę do latarni. Wówczas doszło między nimi do intymnego zbliżenia, zaś później zostali małżeństwem. Sama Helena Paździoch wyjawiła, że mąż jest impotentem. Z kolei, w jednym z odcinków pojawia się informacja, że Paździochowie w ciągu całego swojego pożycia małżeńskiego tylko raz uprawiali seks. Swego czasu Paździoch sprzedawał watę cukrową przed kinem (przypuszczalnie było to na przełomie lat 70. i 80. XX wieku). Dzieci przychodzące do kina często mu dokuczały. W efekcie jednego chłopca gonił przez kilka godzin po okolicy, jedna dziewczynka wymyślała na niego prześmiewcze wierszyki, innej pożyczył 2 zł 50 gr na bilet do kina, jednak nigdy nie doczekał się zwrotu pieniędzy. Jak się później okazało, wszystkie te zachowania miały dobry wpływ na polską kulturę i wspomniane dzieci. Pierwszy z nich zapałał miłością do biegów długodystansowych, co zaowocowało zdobyciem przez niego złotego medalu na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich. Dziewczynka układająca wierszyki o Paździochu została poetką, co zaowocowało Nagrodą Nobla. Trzecia dziewczynka zapałała miłością do kina i została gwiazdą w Hollywood, a za swą twórczość dostała Oscara. Z Ferdynandem Kiepskim znają się od połowy lipca 1970r.Odcinek Jak ten czas leci W kamienicy mieszka od 1978 r. Odcinek ''Euro Stwierdził również, że jego ulubiona gra to ,,Srar Wars" (oczywista parodia "Gwiezdnych Wojen"). W odcinku "Menda", wyznał że w 1992 roku, od marca do października, regularnie załatwiał się Ferdkowi na wycieraczkę. Współpraca z "systemem" W czasach PRL należał do PZPR, zapewne służył w ORMO, o czym świadczy posiadany przez niego kask tej organizacji. Można także stwierdzić, iż Paździoch czynnie współpracował z innymi organizacjami militarnymi, gdyż wielokrotnie wspominał iż w momencie ruszania do ataku, łamały nam się tarcze i pałki. Pewnego dnia Paździoch, ukrywając się w domowej piwnicy, własnoręcznie spala własną teczkę z okresu współpracy z SB. Jego żona wiedziała o współpracy małżonka, trzymając jego teczkę w tapczanie w domu Paździochów. Helena dodatkowo twierdzi, iż Marian czynnie i z własnej woli współpracował z SB (co widać po objętości teczki którą spala Paździoch, a także iż nie obce jest mu donoszenie na innych ludzi, co udowodnił wielokrotnie). Ciekawostki thumb|left|264px|Paździoch w ukochanym berecie, który trzyma od wielu lat * Największymi marzeniami Mariana Paździocha są: rejs dookoła świata i uprawianie seksu z kilkudziesięcioma kobietami. * Każdego znajomego podejrzewa o donosicielstwo podczas PRLu. * Trzy razy w swoim życiu przez ludzi został uznawany za zmarłego. * W jednym z odcinków zamienił się życiem z Ferdynandem Kiepskim. Odcinek Zamianka * Preferuje tanie wina w odróżnieniu od "tych droższych za 10 złotych". * W jednym z odcinków otworzył kebab bar. Odcinek Jak ten czas leci * Marian utworzył V Rzeczpospolitą .Odcinek Radny * Wstaje o 4:30. * Na drzwiach Paździochów wisi tabliczka z napisem T''.W. Paździochy.'' * Marian nie posiada narządów rozrodczych. Kiedyś pokazywana była również jego retrospekcja, w której, jak twierdzi, szczupak odgryzł narządy rozrodcze jego koledze Straszkowi.W odcinku Drapieżnik został wykastrowany, zaś w odcinek Szczupak zostały mu one odgryzione przez rybę. * W spadku po babce Loli Froilein odziedziczył film porno z udziałem babki i dziadka. * Jak sam twierdzi, widział kiedyś całkiem nagą Kozłowską na YouDupie. * Jako pierwszy w mieście miał telewizor marki Rubin. * Był kiedyś latarnikiem morskim. [298] * Jego ulubiona gra to Srar Wars. * Posiada co najmniej dwie encyklopedie: wielotomową Odcinek Ciemna randka i radziecką. Odcinek Korzeń piastowski * Umie dobrze grać w piłkarzykiOdcinek Dom kultury i jest mistrzem break dance.Odcinek Pląs * W życiu codziennym i w kontaktach z sąsiadami posługuje się językiem urzędowym. * Wnętrze mieszkania Mariana i Heleny jest pokazywane tylko kilka razy. Odcinki: Wiara czyni cuda, Tajemnicza historia, Szara strefa i Euro.. Wiadomo jednak, że jest na specjalnym pilocie, który pokazuje meble. Jednakże pilot został zniszczony. Upadł mu z ręki. Odcinek Szara strefa * Jest mężczyzną chorym na serce. Jako jedyny człowiek w historii przeżył ponad 100-krotnie zawał - udokumentowane w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa. * Jego Wartburg posiadał rejestrację WRA - 2876. * Jak sam szczerze twierdzi, Helena zdradziła go już 3 razy. * Imieniny obchodzi 13 sierpnia (mimo że tego dnia nie jest Mariana).Odcinek Sto lat * W specjalnym odcinku wyborczym z 2007 roku, Marian Paździoch nie kryje swoich skrajnie prawicowych poglądów. W innym odcinku z 2008 roku uważa się już za liberała. * Na bazarze ma stoisko numer 146. * Razem z Ferdynandem Kiepskim przebiegł maraton. * W pewnym odcinku okazuje się, że Paździoch ma na brzuchu tatuaż w kształcie słonia, którego trąba chowa się do spodni ("Resztę to już sobie Pan dośpiewasz"). Stwierdził, że niegdyś w Bułgarii, przez ten tatuaż o mało nie padł ofiarą kobiecego gwałtu. * Rolę tę można uznać za kontynuację innej roli Ryszarda Kotysa z filmu Sami swoi, gdzie aktor również grał sprzedawcę na bazarze. On także był chytry - gdy Witia Pawlak kupował u niego kota, oprócz worków pszenicy musiał dać mu też rower, na którym przyjechał. * Paździoch prowadził klub nocny o nazwie "Bazar". * Marian przy wódce wspomniał że gdy był w "wojsku" to brał udział w akcji podczas której pękła mu tarcza i pała mu się złamała.Odcinek W kamasze * Paździoch spalił wszystkie dowody swojej współpracy z SB. * Chciał uwieść Mariolę milionem dolarów i wyjechać z nią na wczasy.Odcinek Pan Gałganek * Posiada niesamowite moce parapsychiczne.Odcinek Rzeczy, o których się fizjologom nie śniło * W przeszłości uznany saksofonista jazzowy - Marian "Ptasznik" Paździoch (aluzja do Jana "Ptaszyna" Wróblewskiego). *Jest on 88. wcieleniem złego czarnoksiężnika Barucha, został unieszkodliwiony przez Ferdka klątwą Papirus podcirus wycirus. *W jednym z odcinków Paździoch zakochał się w Halince i próbował z nią romansować. *Używa ''Sexi Flexi, ''by powiększyć sobie piersi. *W dzieciństwie cierpiał na rozdwojenie jaźni, a pewna skarpetka, Pan Gałganek to jego alter ego. Paździoch, Marian Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Mędy Kategoria:Przyjaciele Ferdka Kategoria:Postacie związane z seksem Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Paździochy Kategoria:Postacie zmarłe,które w następnym odcinku żyją Kategoria:Mężczyzna